Solución al estilo Sousuke
by Amai382
Summary: Todo lo que Rin quería era poder escuchar música y relajarse, ¡música y relajarse! Pero un pequeño error de su parte borró de un plumazo todos sus tranquilos planes. ¿Qué era eso bajo la almohada de Sousuke? No, mentira, ¿por qué él…? ¿para qué? ¡Alto, alto! [SouRin] [2/3 arriba]
1. Capítulo 1: Viernes en la noche

**Title**: Solución al estilo Sousuke

**Summary**: Todo lo que Rin quería era poder escuchar música y relajarse, ¡música y relajarse! Pero un pequeño error de su parte borró de un plumazo todos sus tranquilos planes. ¿Qué era eso bajo la almohada de Sousuke? No, mentira, ¿por qué él…? ¿para qué? ¡Alto, alto!

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en esta historia es de mi propiedad (o Dios sabe qué habría hecho a estas alturas con Rin), solo la historia es de mi autoría.

Una historia ligera con uno de los nuevos chicos de Samezuka y nuestro queridísimo capitán. ¡Disfrútenla!

.

* * *

.

**Solución al estilo Sousuke**

_Viernes_

_9:15 p.m._

_Habitación en Samezuka_

Rin Matsuoka está sentado ante su escritorio enfrentando uno de los problemas más grandes de su jornada, posiblemente de su semana, y en el que intenta poner todo su empeño. ¿Podrá solucionarlo?

Intento de solución número uno: apagar el aparato y encenderlo otra vez.

Fallido.

Intento de solución número dos: mover el cablecito en diferentes direcciones para ver si era algún problema por exceso de uso y, en realidad, el cable estaba _medio_ malo.

Fallido.

Intento de solución número tres: sacar y conectar de nuevo, asumiendo que era su aparato el que estaba dañado y no agarraba bien el cable.

Fallido.

Estado de la misión: abortada hasta nuevas soluciones.

Sus audífonos habían dejado de funcionar y ya no sabía que más hacer al respecto. ¿Cómo es que no servían? Hacía menos de 24 horas los había usado, ¡demonios!

—¡Pero por qué hoy! —reclamó frustrado, arrojando el reproductor y los audífonos de regreso a su escritorio. Él solo quería relajarse un poco, ¿por qué el destino no lo dejaba?

—¿Rin?

La voz de Sousuke lo alcanzó desde la litera superior del camarote, acompañada de un casi imperceptible crujido producto del movimiento de su cuerpo en la cama: se había asomado al borde de la misma y lo miraba con una ceja alzada, la preocupación impresa en sus ojos verdes. Rin se volteó, mirándolo amurrado desde su silla, y señaló con un pulgar hacia el escritorio.

—¡No sirven! —aclaró exasperado al ver a su amigo a los ojos.

—¿El reproductor? —indagó Sousuke.

—¡Los audífonos! —tomó de nuevo el reproductor con los audífonos conectados, sin hacer nada realmente con ellos, solo sosteniéndolos —. Anoche los usé antes de acostarme, hoy me fui con ellos a la práctica, ¡por qué justo ahora no sirven!

—Solo son audífonos, Rin.

—Tch.

Rin chasqueó la lengua y regresó el reproductor al escritorio. Claro que eran solo audífonos, ¡lo sabía!, pero el campeonato local estaba cada día más cerca y los nervios lo estaban matando, debía canalizar su energía de alguna forma y ya las prácticas no eran suficientes. ¡_Necesitaba_ que esos mugrosos cables funcionaran para distraerse y poder dormir! Además, acababa de regresar de su trote de la tarde, lo único que pedía en esos momentos era poder arrojarse a su cama y algo de música, ¡ni siquiera pedía tanto!

Dio un respingo cuando la mano de Sousuke alcanzó su reproductor sin que él siquiera notara que se había levantado. Su brazo pasó justo sobre su hombro izquierdo y alcanzó la mesa, para luego revisar detenidamente el reproductor y sonreír.

A Rin le gustaba ver a Sousuke sonreír, de alguna forma sentía que todo estaba mejor cuando lo hacía.

—Pues no, no funcionan —sentenció finalmente el castaño.

—¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo, Sousuke! —reclamó él recordando que, a veces, una sonrisa de Sousuke solo significaba que quería molestarlo.

El castaño rió y le devolvió el aparato. Rin volvió a chasquear la lengua, molesto.

—Sabías que Mikoshiba los dejó atrapados en la puerta de tu casillero hoy, ¿cierto?

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando lo enviaste a buscar tu toalla a los vestidores.

—Yo no mandé a Momo, se lo pedí a Ai…

—Lo cual es exactamente lo mismo porque fueron los dos.

Vaya lío.

Rin miró sus preciados audífonos (malos), a Sousuke, nuevamente sus audífonos y acabó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ese crío… —comenzó a decir, solo que el castaño lo detuvo.

—Es tu culpa, Rin, acéptalo.

—¡Cómo que es mi culpa! ¡Yo no-!

_toc-toc toc-toc_

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió su absurda discusión y ambos voltearon instintivamente a mirar. Rin hizo el amago de levantarse de su silla, pero Sousuke posó una mano sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Si tanto los quieres puedes coger los míos, Rin, están bajo la almohada.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna abrió la puerta y salió. Rin pudo escuchar la voz de Ai unos momentos, aunque no puso mucha atención. Desconectó sus audífonos y los arrojó al basurero junto a su escritorio, tras lo cual, y con una sonrisa, se montó en la escalera a la cabecera del camarote y metió su mano bajo la almohada de Sousuke.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yamazaki-sempai!

Pudo escuchar la voz del menor al tiempo que sacaba de debajo de la almohada de su amigo algo que no parecía ni su reproductor de música ni sus audífonos. Imposible. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué Sousuke tenía…? Se quedó mirando sin entender aquello que acababa de sacar, con los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios un tanto separados.

Sousuke entró y cerró la puerta, encontrándose tan solo unos pasos más adentro cuando vio la sorpresa en la cara de Rin y procesó la escena en general.

Oh, bueno, realmente él no esperaba que Rin encontrara aquello ese día… ni de esa forma.

—¿Qué hace esto bajo tu almohada? —preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo suspicaz.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo nada? —insistió.

—Pues nada.

—¿Por qué las tienes entonces?

—Por ningún motivo en particular.

—Sousuke —lo llamó en tono de advertencia. Sousuke suspiró.

—Son lo que parecen ser, Rin, nada más ni nada menos.

—¿Unas esposas?

—Unas simples esposas —corroboró, acercándose a Rin y arrebatándoselas de las manos, tras lo cual le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que bajara.

—Ni de joda.

Rin no era estúpido, sabía cómo eran unas _simples esposas_ y esas no eran _simples esposas_, bastó con que las tomaras para sentir la suavidad del revestimiento interior. Además, ¿quién tiene _simples esposas_ bajo su almohada? Sospechoso. Muuuy sospechoso.

Bajó de la escalerilla de un salto, se cruzó de brazos y miró al castaño de forma acusadora. _Simples esposas_ mis polainas.

Sousuke suspiró y, sin mediar palabra ni darle tiempo al pelirrojo para reaccionar, tomó velozmente sus muñecas, las levantó por sobre su cabeza y las atrapó con las esposas, cerrándolas en la parte alta de la escalerilla.

_click_

Rin miró hacia arriba desorientado antes de devolver su mirada a Sousuke, enojado. Este último se cruzó de brazos y lo enfrentó, desafiante.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —sentenció.

Rin movió los brazos en claro gesto de zafarse, con lo que únicamente logró hacer tintinar el metal.

—Ábrelas —ordenó, molesto.

—No.

—Sousuke, no estoy para tus bromas hoy, ábrelas —insistió, sin siquiera desperdiciar su tiempo en seguir peleando con las esposas, sabía que era inútil.

—No estoy bromeando.

El castaño se perdió de su rango de visión unos instantes, momento que aprovechó para desesperarse un poco e intentar sacar sus manos de las esposas sin hacer demasiado ruido pero simplemente era imposible.

_¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿Cómo caí en algo tan… infantil como esto?_ _¡Cómo!_

El enojo se mezcló con la frustración y se redirigió a sí mismo en lugar de al castaño porque… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo no reaccionó a tiempo? ¡Demonios!

Rin sabía que el castaño andaba detrás de él, admitía haber aceptado un par de besos un tanto inapropiados (que no pasaban de su mejilla, en cualquier caso) y unos masajes en que, a ratos, una mano se escabullía y se perdía en la longitud de sus piernas o delineaba los músculos de sus brazos. Sí, él lo había permitido, pero terminar apresado contra la escalera del camarote era algo que claramente no hubiese permitido. No era tan tonto como para no entender las intenciones de Sousuke con sus atenciones, y no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que acababa de meterse en algo peligroso.

Y no podía culpar a Sousuke, es decir, él mismo se lo había permitido.

_click_

El sonido de la puerta al trabarse lo devolvió a la realidad. Los pasos del castaño resonaron incómodamente a medida que se acercaba, y Rin mentiría si dijera que no se paralizó unos segundos al darse cuenta que estaba _encerrado_ con su mejor amigo _"que le tiene ganas"_ en su habitación.

—Sousuke —resolvió finalmente, al tenerlo frente a sí —, tuvimos examen hoy, extendí el entrenamiento por las locales, acabo de regre…

—¿Y tu punto es? —lo cortó el más alto.

—Estoy cansado y me quiero acostar.

"_No te atrevas a acercarte más porque me estoy aterrando"_ hubiese sido una respuesta más sincera, pero se sintió bien con esa. O sea, Sousuke entendería, ¿no? Resistió dignamente la evaluación que los ojos verdes hacían de su persona hasta que, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, el castaño suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra el ventanal tras ellos, rascándose la cabeza al hacerlo.

—Oye, ¿por qué insistes en usar esas poleras musculosas, eh? —lo apuntó con la mano contraria a la que tenía en su cabeza, ignorando totalmente al pelirrojo y permitiéndose incluso lucir confundido —. ¿Sabes que es llamativo?

Rin llevaba un sencillo pantalón deportivo celeste y una camiseta sin mangas de un azul muy oscuro. Nada llamativo, según él, pero en ese momento se sintió casi desnudo bajo el insistente escrutinio de aquellos ojos verdes.

—Estoy en mi cuarto, Sousuke, ¿qué tiene? —dijo, intentando parecer tranquilo.

—Me distraes.

Y ahí iba otra vez. Rin ya se había acostumbrado a ciertos comentarios de su amigo, pero aun así siempre lograba descolocarlo con algo nuevo. No supo bien qué responder y su rostro se coloreó un poco.

—Ya suéltame de una vez.

—No seas tonto, Rin, ya te dije que no.

El regaño fue suave y fue acompañado con el avance del castaño. Uno. Dos. Tres pasos y sus labios se posaron en la mejilla izquierda de Rin, al tiempo que sus manos se cerraban a cada costado de la escalerilla y lo atrapaba como si fuese su presa.

—Oye, oye, no hagas eso —fue todo lo que logró articular el pelirrojo, sintiendo como su temperatura corporal ascendía y los nervios ponían su corazón al límite.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? —depositó otro beso, más cerca de sus labios esta vez. Una alerta se encendió en la cabeza de Rin, pero ni siquiera se movió —. O tal vez… ¿esto? —bajó un poco y depositó uno nuevo sobre su quijada, seguido de otro en su cuello.

Rin rió.

No quería realmente hacerlo, pero como Sousuke no sabía que tenía cosquillas precisamente en aquel punto del cuello y el roce le mandó ondas eléctricas a su cerebro, se rió. Y de pronto todo le pareció demasiado ridículo: era Sousuke. S.O.U.S.U.K.E. ¿Por qué preocuparse ahora si llevaba ya un mes lidiando y disfrutando de su cercanía? Su corazón desaceleró lo suficiente como para entretenerse con la situación y no morir de un infarto.

El castaño lo miró a los ojos sin comprender, como lo haría un cachorrito intentando entender la pregunta de su amo.

—Yo… tú… —un nuevo acceso de risa, esta vez por la situación.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso?

—¿Esto? —medio respondió Rin, aun riendo. Agregó — ¿Sabías que tengo cosquillas ahí? Posiblemente no, me di cuenta muchísimo después de que te fueras.

—¿Cos…? —fue entonces que él rió quedamente —. No tenía idea —agregó, sacudiendo la cabeza —. No tienes remedio.

Esta vez cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de color rubí se alegró de ver aquel matiz travieso que tanto adoraba. Retiró los mechones de cabello granate que caían sobre la cara de Rin y depositó un beso en su frente.

—En serio deberías detenerte, ¿sabes? —repitió el pelirrojo, ya no enojado y moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, logrando una mejor perspectiva del castaño.

—¿O qué? ¿Harás algo al respecto? —cuestionó este —. Porque yo creo que no.

Soltó con cuidado la coleta que sujetaba el cabello de Rin y la hizo a un lado, jugueteando un rato con algunas hebras entre sus dedos.

—Pero de verdad quiero saber qué le encuentras a llevar siempre esas camisetas, ah —insistió.

—Es verano, Sousuke, y no aguanto el calor —respondió Rin, sacudiendo la cabeza juguetonamente para quitarse al castaño de encima. Sousuke se alejó unos centímetros para mirarlo seriamente a la cara.

—¿Por eso debes andar incitando a todo el mundo a mirarte?

—Generalmente nadie viene a este cuarto —se defendió Rin, sin saber bien por qué.

—Viene Mikoshiba y Nitori.

—Ellos no cuentan.

—Mmmh… Yamada, que duerme a unas puertas de aquí —aclaró ante la ceja alzada del pelirrojo—, ha estado hablando de lo bien que te quedan.

—Ni siquiera sé quién es.

—Y él tiene clarísimo quién eres tú.

—Eso es lógico —dijo Rin, autosuficiente —, hace más de un año que estoy en el equipo de natación, mis tiempos son los mejores de esta academia, estuve en el campeonat-

—Y eres atractivo y tienes un cuerpo increíble —completó el otro sin más.

Y ahí iba de nuevo.

Rin ya había decidido y _aceptado_ que Sousuke tenía la muy mala costumbre de hacerlo ruborizar y de ponerlo nervioso al menos una vez al día. De golpe, sintió con mayor ahínco la presión de las esposas sobre sus muñecas y la cercanía del castaño.

—Debo estar en forma —balbuceó, evitando los ojos verdes que lo miraban con atención. Lo descolocaba _tanto_ cuando soltaba esos comentarios de la nada.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que, además de estar en forma, seas atractivo.

—¿Por qué insistes, ah? —preguntó al fin.

—Porque quiero —fue la simple respuesta que recibió, acompañada de un nuevo beso en su mejilla y del regreso de una de las manos del castaño a su cabello —… Porque te gusta —agregó despreocupadamente y convencido de lo que decía.

Rin sabía de antemano de las intenciones de Sousuke, eso estaba claro, y tras un mes de estar a diario bajo alguna nueva caricia se vio acostumbrado e incluso a gusto con ellas. Eran gestos sencillos, tan sencillos que no podía por menos agradecer la atención que recibía en momentos tan triviales de su vida: como aquella vez que se secaba el cabello sentado en su silla y Sousuke le arrebató la toalla, continuó con lo que él mismo empezara y le conversó sobre una anécdota de aquellos años en que no habían hablado. O como cuando no quiso levantarse para ir a comer un domingo porque el día anterior simplemente no había parado entre los entrenamientos y sus estudios, había estado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche y seguía agotado, y Sousuke había vuelto con una bandeja de almuerzo caliente y se la había dado. _"No puedes saltarte tus comidas, Rin"_. Luego estaban aquellos masajes de los sábados tras el último entrenamiento de la semana, esos jugueteos con su cabello, esas miradas que él no podía más que notar…

No, no podía negarlo, le gustaba, pero no estaba ni cerca de aceptarlo en voz alta. Su rostro acabó de colorearse mientras se volteaba casi en contra de su voluntad a enfrentar a Sousuke. Sosteniéndole apenas la mirada, respondió.

—No sé de qué hablas…

Sin embargo, el castaño en lugar de seguir la conversación se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, solo un par de centímetros porque eso era todo lo que los separaba, y acabó robándole un beso fugaz. Fugaz… y único: era el primer beso que depositaba sobre sus labios.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó entonces—. Puedo pasar de ti durante toda la próxima semana a ver si ahí comprendes…

—¡Sousuke!

La mirada avergonzada seguía allí, el casi imposible rubor seguía allí, pero lo que tentó a Sousuke a inclinarse una vez más no fue ninguna de aquellos detalles, sino el fuego que podía ver en sus pupilas, el desafío y el deseo.

Apresó la cintura de Rin con tan solo uno de sus brazos porque la mano contraria aun la tenía enredada entre los cabellos granate, lo hizo con tal precisión que Rin logró sentir su fuerza y la posesión con solo ese gesto. Sus labios demandaron una caricia más profunda, un encuentro más íntimo, menos delicado y más entregado, necesitado. Rin separó sus labios sin resistencia, sus lenguas se enredaron en cosa de segundos y, sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta, estaban inmersos en su primer beso.

Rin intentó infructuosamente alcanzar con sus manos el rostro de Sousuke, dejando escapar un gemido de frustración por su insistencia sin mayor respuesta que la tensión de las esposas lastimándole las muñecas. Se sentía indefenso en esa posición. Y expuesto, totalmente expuesto. Se apartaron unos centímetros, agitados, y el castaño buscó la mirada del pelirrojo de inmediato, quedándose sin palabras por primera vez en todo aquel intercambio de _"sí pero no"_. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, sus ojos se encontraron, la mano enredada en los cabellos granate se posó en su nuca y lo acercó para una segunda ronda. Lo estrechó un poco más por la cintura, demandó un poco más de su caricia y tras una eternidad acabó alejándose nuevamente, ésta vez dejando un hilillo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

—Sou… Sousuke —lo llamó Rin de forma entrecortada, respirando con dificultad. Sousuke limpió el rastro de saliva antes de responder y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro derecho del pelirrojo.

—¿Mh?

—¿Piensas soltarme o no? —movió un poco sus brazos haciendo sonar las esposas contra la escalerilla.

—¿Tengo opción? ¿No puedo dejarte así por siempre? —un puchero asomó a los labios del castaño.

—No sería entretenido si me tuvieras así por siempre —Rin apoyó su cabeza en uno de los peldaños de la escalera y alzó la vista, sin ver nada en particular, sonriendo coquetamente sin que Sousuke lo viera.

—Podría hacerlo entretenido —sugirió éste, paseando sus manos por los costados de Rin hasta alcanzar su cadera y juguetear con el borde del pantalón.

Rin agradeció que no estuviese mirándole a la cara.

—Preferiría que no.

—¡Pero si tú te estás quejando, Rin, solo te estoy dando una idea! —rió Sousuke contra su piel.

—… pues gracias por ser _tan_ considerado—respondió bajito.

—A tus órdenes siempre —añadió el castaño alzando su cabeza, sonriendo.

—¿Siempre? —repitió Rin.

—¿Qué quieres? —la mirada sugerente de Sousuke daba mil opciones al pelirrojo, pero insistió en lo que llevaba repitiendo desde hacía diez minutos.

—Suéltame.

—¡Rin!

Rin rió escandalosamente ante el puchero y el gesto aniñado del castaño. Al final, éste se aparto y caminó hasta su bolso, de donde sacó un llavero de uno de los bolsillos. Lo hizo girar entre sus dedos frente a sus ojos.

—Me duele —se quejó Rin, entonces.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto?

Desde el punto de vista de Rin, Sousuke ya había sobrepasado su cuota de doble sentidos e insinuaciones del día. Desde su punto de vista, claro, él mismo ya había sobrepasado su cuota de aceptaciones: Sousuke había derrumbado la última de sus barreras y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento dejaron de incomodarle sus insinuaciones, mucho menos de cuándo comenzó a disfrutarlas y a esperarlas.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió.

—Sí.

Se acercó y con un _"click"_ las esposas se abrieron. Las arrojó sobre la litera superior y sujetó con cuidado las muñecas de Rin.

—¿Te duelen tanto como para que deba masajearlas… —comenzó, acariciando suavemente la piel expuesta entre sus dedos —… o simplemente dejamos que el dolor se pase solo?

Rin deslizó sus manos entre los dedos que lo sujetaban y las juntó detrás del cuello del más alto, demasiado más alto para su agrado, sintiéndose de pronto muy pequeño por esos casi diez centímetros de diferencia. Sousuke pareció notar su frustración, pues sin decir nada tomó uno de sus muslos y lo hizo subir su pierna derecha hasta apoyarla sobre su cadera izquierda, mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, para luego hacer lo mismo pero sobre su cadera derecha, alzándolo, nivelando sus miradas y aprisionándolo de nueva cuenta contra la escalera. Rin cerró el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de Sousuke.

—Yo creo que… ya se me pasó —acabó diciendo.

Sousuke lo sujeto solo con su cuerpo contra la escalera y subió ambas manos hasta su rostro, delineándolo.

—Pensé… que tardaría más en convencerte —confesó, en voz baja.

—¿Es que no me conoces? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Te conozco, por eso pensé que tardaría más…

—Eres muy consciente de cómo los demás chicos me ven a mí… ¿te has preocupado alguna vez de lo fácil que es fijarse en ti? —le preguntó entonces, acariciando igualmente el rostro trigueño.

—No me interesa.

—Sé que no, si te interesara por aquí podría pasar un chico distinto cada día, todos los que son gays en esta academia tienen un ojo puesto en ti —una pisca de celos matizó su comentario.

—No los quiero a todos, Rin. El que me interesa, el que quiero, ¿él pasará por aquí?

—Mmmh… ¿a él lo quieres aquí cada día? Porque… puede que acepte eso, puedo preguntarle.

—Oh, lo conoces. ¿Y? ¿Qué opina de mí? ¿Tiene "un ojo puesto en mí" como los demás?

Rin no pudo resistir y explotó en risas antes de responder.

—Él tiene un ojo puesto en ti desde que comenzaste a alegrar cada uno de sus días, Sousuke.

—Ese tipo es un romántico, sabes —sonrió Sousuke a su vez—. ¿"Comenzaste a alegrar sus días"? Solo él diría algo así de meloso.

—Ya, cállate —bufó finalmente Rin, plantándole un beso en los labios.

Sousuke retiró sus manos del rostro ruborizado para poder sujetar firmemente su cintura y arrastrarlo hasta la cama inferior. Sin quejas ni preguntas lo depositó allí, quedando encima, disfrutando del ir y venir de las manos blancas bajo su polera y de los besos que comenzó a repartir por su rostro.

Estaba tan inmerso que no se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que Rin lo había movido hasta que lo tuvo sentado sobre sus caderas, mirándolo traviesamente desde arriba.

—Creo que así me gusta más —comentó Rin, con las pupilas un tanto dilatadas.

Sousuke le tendió ambos brazos y lo obligó a recostarse sobre sí, besándolo, deslizando una de sus manos desde su espalda hasta su trasero, deteniéndose allí.

—¡Sousuke! —reclamó Rin de inmediato, obligándolo a sacar su mano en el acto, aun más rojo de lo que estuviera minutos atrás.

—Quería comprobar si se sentía tan bien como se veía —se defendió él.

—¡Ya para!

Rin lo golpeó en el hombro sin mucha fuerza y se sentó otra vez, intentando estabilizar su respiración.

Esto no era una buena idea, veía claramente hacia dónde iba y tenían entrenamiento temprano, debía estar en condiciones.

—¿Crees que podrás descansar ahora? —preguntó Sousuke, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos para así poder alzarse un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos entrenamiento mañana, Rin, no podemos-

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —desvió la mirada avergonzado.

A Sousuke comenzaba a agradarle esta nueva faceta de Rin. Apasionado pero tierno al mismo tiempo, tan avergonzado... Se levantó un poco más hasta poder darle un beso.

—Además —agregó—, Nitori vino a buscarte para que apruebes su nueva rutina y le dije que yo iría en un rato a verlo.

—¿Qué tú qué? —Rin frunció el ceño: eso no era muy propio de…

—Necesitas descansar, Rin, así que iré yo —respondió, acomodando un par de mechones de cabello granate detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Oh, claro, eso **sí** era muy propio de Sousuke. Suspiró.

—Okey, okey, anda —se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio para salir de la cama, pero el castaño no se movió —. ¿Pasa algo?

Allí, por primera vez, pudo ver cómo la piel trigueña se cubría de rubor y su voz se entrecortaba un poco al hablar.

—Yo… ¿puedo… acostarme contigo cuando vuelva?

Rin no pudo más que sorprenderse y sonreír ampliamente.

—No te dejaría dormir en ningún otro lugar.

Sousuke le dedicó una de sus más tiernas sonrisas antes de darle un beso y levantarse, caminando hacia la cabecera en lugar de la puerta.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó, tomando algo de debajo de su almohada —. Los audífonos _de verdad_ estaban bajo la almohada, solo que metiste la mano por el lado equivocado —los conectó al reproductor del pelirrojo y se lo pasó —. Lo otro que encontraste no era para que lo vieras hoy, pero creo que no me arrepiento de haber olvidado esconderlas.

—¿Querías que las encontrara?

—Otro día. Pensaba usarlas de forma parecida dentro de unas semanas, cuando estuviese seguro de que tú… me prestabas atención —aceptó.

—Pervertido —soltó Rin.

—Sí, claro, seguro no te gustó —le dio un beso en la frente, zanjando así el asunto —. Descansa, ¿sí?

—Preferiría no descansar, pero no tengo opción, ¿verdad?

—No hoy al menos —respondió, depositando ahora un beso sobre su nariz.

—¿Y mañana? —preguntó, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias.

—Voy a pensarlo —finalizó, dándole un beso en los labios antes de apoyar su frente contra la de Rin, ambos con los ojos cerrados —. ¿De acuerdo?

—Cuida a Ai, no seas malo con él.

—¿Qué imagen tienes de mí, ah?

—Una no muy buena —rió, robándole un último beso y dejándose caer sobre la cama —. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Rin.

Se alejó antes de poder arrepentirse y abandonó el cuarto, aun con el calor de Rin en su piel.

_¿Mañana?_

Eso ni siquiera se preguntaba.

.

* * *

_Viernes_

_9:45 p.m._

_Habitación en Samezuka_

Rin Matsuoka logró solucionar aquel problema tan monumental en el que se encontrara inmerso media hora atrás.

Intento de solución al estilo Sousuke: bésalo, que ya no necesitará nada más para dormir después.

Estado de la misión: todo un éxito.

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

¡Hoooolaa! Venía escribiendo esto desde la semana pasada pero hoy, ¡por fin!, pude darle la última revisión. La verdad es que todo comenzó conmigo escuchando el Duet de Rin con Haru, específicamente el audio que trae sobre la visita de Rin a casa de Haru (ni idea si esto lo han fansubeado al inglés o al español, pero les juro que es chistosísimo), de ahí me fui a tumblr y ¡voilá! SOURIN EN TODAS PARTES. Caí en la tentación, no pude evitarlo. Me olvidé de lo que pretendía escribir de Rin con Haru y dejé que mi imaginación jugara con estos chicos en su lugar.

No me arrepiento de nada, jeje.

Aun no sé si escribiré sobre aquel sábado de Rin con Sousuke, pero sea como sea estoy conforme con el resultado hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría leer sus opiniones, puesto que aún no hay mucho de estos muchachos juntos y me gustaría seguir jugando con ellos. Y con las esposas. Jujujujú

¡Cariños!

**Saku***

**2014.07.28**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sábado hasta el mediodía

**Notas**: ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? Cuánto tiempo, ah. ¿Nos extrañaron? ;D

Como verán, no, no actualicé una semana después del primer capítulo, en realidad pensaba hacer solo dos, pero luego ya este se extendió mucho, no me gustaba como estaba quedando, escribí la segunda parte un montón de veces… mal, mal. PERO al fin les traigo la segunda parte, que no es el final, por cierto, para que se entretengan hasta la próxima semana.

En fin, quiero agradecer infinitamente todos sus comentarios, fueron ellos los que me convencieron de continuar esta historia y no dejarla solo en un oneshoot. Así que… nada pues, ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Segunda parte**

**Sábado hasta el medio día**

_Sábado_

_6:09 a.m._

_Dormitorios de Samezuka_

_._

Sousuke Yamazaki apagó el despertador de cierto pelirrojo justo un minuto antes de que comenzara a sonar. Ya había memorizado el itinerario mañanero de Rin, desde la hora en que sonaba la alarma hasta cuánto tardaba al salir a trotar, la hora en que iba a ducharse, el desayuno y las clases. Generalmente se le unía durante el desayuno y pasaban juntos el resto del día, pero este día en particular no sería así: hoy no habría alarma, porque ya había encontrado la excusa perfecta para justificarse y ruborizar a Rin al mismo tiempo. Hoy se quedarían en la cama en lugar de ir a trotar.

Se quedó viendo al pelirrojo por largos minutos con una sonrisa pintada en los labios: había esperado tanto, tanto tiempo para tenerlo así, a su lado, suyo. Recordó cuando de pequeños Rin se quedaba en su casa y dormían así mismo, en la misma cama y a escasos centímetros de distancia, y él se le quedaba viendo por las mañanas antes de despertarlo para desayunar. En aquel tiempo no le gustaba, o al menos no lo sabía, pero le parecía relajante verlo dormir, tan tranquilo que hasta parecía no ser el mismo niño enérgico que lo llevaba de un lado a otro durante todo el día sin parar.

En su mente estaba grabada aquella expresión serena que tanto lo atraía, junto a todos aquellos gestos que hacía al intentar abrir los ojos a primera hora de la mañana, cómo arrugaba la nariz y se escondía bajo la almohada…

"_Mmmhmir", _decía, más dormido que despierto, girándose, apretando los párpados sin abrirlos y quedando en un ángulo que le impedía a Sousuke verlo a la cara.

"_¿Qué dices?"_, preguntaba él siempre.

"… _Mmmhmir, Sou…. mmir"_, acababa con dificultad, un poquitito más consciente, haciendo acopio de toda aquella mínima lucidez para levantar la almohada y esconderse bajo ella.

Sousuke le daba entonces un par de minutos antes de insistir y acabar haciéndole cosquillas.

—Rin —lo llamó bajito, aun mirándolo de lado.

Retiró los mechones de cabello que caían de forma rebelde sobre sus ojos y volvió a hablarle, deslizando su índice por el puente de su nariz para luego apretarla de forma juguetona. Rin se removió, apretando los párpados fuertemente y moviendo inconscientemente la mano de Sousuke.

—¿Piensas despertar o no? —bromeó, viendo cómo Rin se giraba y hundía la cabeza en la almohada.

—… mir —logró articular medio despierto.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó el castaño entonces. Hubo unos buenos segundos de retraso entre la pregunta y el momento en que Rin al fin la procesó y logró hablarle.

—… Dormir…. Sou-chan…

"_Sou-chan"_

Aquel simple diminutivo lo hizo reír alegremente, con lo que Rin al fin se dignó a levantar la cabeza de la almohada para mirarlo adormilado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desorientado.

—_Sou-chan_ —repitió Sousuke, acomodándose en la cama.

Rin pestañeó repetidas veces sin comprender y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta sobre la almohada, tras unos segundos se volteó y comenzó a estirarse, destapando un poco a Sousuke, aun sin terminar de procesar la conversación anterior.

—Pareces un gatito, ¿sabes? —comentó el castaño sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Un tigre, si quieres, ¿cómo un gatito? —reclamó el pelirrojo en respuesta, acabando de estirarse con un sonoro quejido y quedándose con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sousuke estaba en su cama.

Acababa de llamarlo Sou-chan como si nada mientras estaba metido en su cama. A su lado. Con él.

—Noup, definitivamente un gatito y no un tigre —insistió Sousuke, sin alcanzar a ver el rubor en las mejillas del pelirrojo por estar acomodando la ropa de cama para quedar bien tapado. Alzó una ceja al regresar su mirada a Rin y atraparlo sonriendo pícaramente —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estás en mi cama —respondió rápidamente, girándose hacia Sousuke para mirarlo de frente.

—Claro que sí, ayer tú…

—No. Tú me lo pediste —rió Rin, tras lo cual compuso su mejor cara seria y agregó —. Y aun estando en _mi_ cama prefieres reírte de mí en lugar de darme mi beso de buenos días. Eres muy malo en esto, Sousuke —alzó una ceja para enfatizar su disconformidad, seguro de que se veía creíble.

Sousuke no pudo más que ruborizarse al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, aunque sin creerse su expresión fingida.

—Sabes que yo no voy a caer con eso, ¿cierto?

—Pero estás rojo.

—Yo no-

—No, no, no. Gano yo esta vez… —lo cortó Rin y acortando la distancia entre los dos, agregó — _Sou-chan_.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso lento, largo, durante el cual Sousuke lo regresó a la almohada y lo atrapó contra la cama de forma posesiva, fuerte, segura. Si Rin tuviese que enumerar las cosas que le gustaban del castaño, que lo besara y lo tocara así estarían entre las primeras de la lista. Llevó sus manos al rostro trigueño y repartió suaves caricias en sus mejillas, hasta que comenzó a sentir la falta de oxígeno y se apartó, jadeando quedamente.

—Podría… podría acostumbrarme a esto —comentó con los ojos cerrados.

—Podríamos acostumbrarnos a esto… —corroboró Sousuke— y a otras cosas.

Rin sonrió ampliamente, aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Eso también.

Paseó sus manos por los costados del castaño hasta alcanzar sus caderas, concentrado únicamente en sentirlo, en la firmeza de los músculos bajo sus dedos, en el casi imperceptible estremecimiento de su cuerpo y la repentina tensión que se produjo cuando deslizó un poco la banda elástica del pantalón para acomodar mejor sus manos. Sousuke volvió a besarlo de forma un tanto más posesiva y definitivamente más violenta. Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del pelirrojo, sujetándolo, profundizando el beso. Rin regresó una de sus manos al rostro trigueño, inmerso en el húmedo sonido de sus bocas, sin notar que Sousuke se recargaba en él hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con alguna del castaño. Dejó escapar un gemido que Sousuke ahogó, tras el cual descendió por su cuello, consiguiendo un notorio estremecimiento y una involuntaria risilla. Sousuke suspiró y se quedó mirándolo, frustrado.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó.

—¡Ya te lo había dicho ayer! —respondió Rin avergonzado a más no poder, inflando un poco las mejillas al hablar e intentando quitarse a Sousuke de encima—. No es como si _quisiera_ hacerlo, ¿sabes? ¡Simplemente pasa!

—Ey, ey, basta —se defendió Sousuke deteniendo las manos de Rin antes de que de verdad lo hiciera a un lado. Entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos con una de Rin —. Eres tan tierno —casi suspiró entonces, sonriendo.

—Ya cállate —Rin giró el rostro notoriamente rojo.

Sousuke rió ante su reacción y devolvió su rostro al centro, consiguiendo una mirada esquiva, y se inclinó para besarlo repetidas veces, con suavidad y sin apuro. Hubo tal ternura en aquel gesto, en la forma en que sus dedos jugueteaban con los de Rin y sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez; tal calidez, que Rin creyó estar con un hombre distinto al de solo unos minutos atrás. Sousuke depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz y luego otro en su frente, para finalmente quedársele viendo con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Buenos días, Rin.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

_10:30 a.m._

_Sala de clases, Samezuka_

.

"_¿Apagaste mi despertador? ¡Pero Sousuke! ¡Sabes que salgo a trotar todas las mañanas!"_

"_Pero hoy no necesitas hacerlo, Rin."_

"_¿Cómo que no? Tenemos el campeonato casi encima y-" _

"_Harás ejercicio de todas formas, idiota. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? ¿Esta tarde? En realidad te estoy ahorrando el cansancio extra y sobre exigirte."_

"_Sou…"_

"_Harás todo el ejercicio que te estás saltando ahora, te lo prometo."_

De esa forma Sousuke había justificado quedarse en la cama esa mañana cuando Rin se dio cuenta de que su despertador no sonaba. Eso y un guiño coqueto.

"_En realidad te estoy ahorrando el cansancio extra y sobre exigirte"_

"_Harás todo el ejercicio que te estás saltando ahora, te lo prometo." _

"_**Te lo prometo.**__"_

Rin intentó concentrarse por enésima vez en el libro que estaban estudiando, tratando de comprender sin buenos resultados los procesos químicos allí escritos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la corta conversación y los besos que la acompañaron. Se giró disimuladamente con el libro cubriéndole el rostro para mirar a Sousuke, pero éste parecía estar concentrado _de verdad_ en la clase. Estúpido Sousuke. Estúpida conversación. Estúpida _"esta tarde"_ que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Apartó rápidamente la vista de Sousuke cuando este se giró hacia él, simulando escribir un par de notas en su libro como si su vida dependiera de eso.

"_Harás todo el ejercicio que te estás saltando ahora, te lo prometo." _

No podía, no podía, no podía. Su concentración definitivamente no estaba en clases. La frase pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza y cada vez que lo hacía se imaginaba a Sousuke haciéndole _cosas_ y los nervios se le disparaban, la temperatura a su alrededor parecía subir y le daban unas ganas casi irrefrenables de ir a gritarle al castaño que no le hiciera _eso_ o _aquello_ y tenía que recordarse que, aunque él tuviese unas imágenes mentales súper definidas, Sousuke ni siquiera estaba considerando todo lo que él imaginaba.

Y recién eran las 10:30.

¿Cómo haría para prestar atención al resto de sus clases si ya llevaba hora y media con la cabeza metida en los dormitorios, en su habitación, pendiente de su cama?

Maldijo a Sousuke por hablarle así, por impedirle ir a trotar y, ya que no lo dejó salir, por despertarlo temprano de todas formas.

_._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_10:48 a.m._

_._

"_Definitivamente mataré a Sousuke"_ fue su firme decisión al darse cuenta que acababa de escribir _"sex"_ en una esquina de su cuaderno.

_._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

11:16 a.m.

.

¿Acaso él era un pervertido? ¿Era eso? ¿Por qué Sousuke no se veía nervioso? ¿O él era normal y Sousuke demasiado extraño? De seguro toda la gente se pasaba esa cantidad de películas cuando le decían _"Harás todo el ejercicio que te estás saltando ahora, te lo prometo", _no podía ser solo él, de verdad que no: de seguro más gente se imaginaba a sí misma en su dormitorio, arrancándole el uniforme a quién fuese que le dijera eso.

_._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_11:52 a.m._

.

Un papel volador cayó entre la mano con la que estaba tomando notas (por fin) y la goma. Echó una mirada alrededor y vio a Sousuke haciéndole gestos disimulados desde su puesto. Abrió el papel:

_¿Te sientes bien? Hace rato que te veo extraño, ¿te duele el estómago o algo? _

Estúpido.

Sousuke.

Yamazaki.

Escribió 3 palabras en el reverso y lo arrojó de vuelta, vio a Sousuke leer, escribir algo y volvió a aterrizar en su cuaderno.

"_Estoy bien, idiota."_

"_Claro que no, ¿dejamos lo de esta tarde para otro día?"_

Quizás el tema no era que Sousuke fuese extraño, sino solo idiota. Escribió una palabra en el papel, rayó cualquier espacio sobrante para que el castaño no respondiera y lo arrojó de vuelta.

"Estúpido"

Se aseguro de que lo había leído antes de comenzar con un nuevo plan para superar la mañana: ignorar a Sousuke y concentrarse en clases.

_._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_12:15 p.m._

.

Misión: ignorar a Sousuke.

Estado: Vamos, Rin, _¿de verdad?_

Un nuevo papel aterrizó sobre su cuaderno, el quinto desde que le respondiera casi veinte minutos atrás, tentándolo a dejar su misión de lado ante el testarudo castaño. Se echó el papel al bolsillo tragándose la curiosidad, tal como había hecho con los otros.

_._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_12:17 p.m._

.

—¡Auch! —se quejó sin querer.

—¿Pasa algo, señor Matsuoka? —el profesor giró desde el pizarrón para verlo y, al no notar nada sospechoso y tras un "nada, profesor", siguió explicando las reacciones químicas escritas frente a él.

Al parecer Sousuke había comprendido que los papeles no estaban funcionando porque le había tirado su goma justo en la frente. Por algún milagroso motivo ésta cayó sobre la mesa y el mensaje que traía quedó hacia arriba.

"_Te quiero"_.

Rin pestañeó repetidas veces y rápidamente buscó a Sousuke con la mirada, pero éste parecía estar concentrado en su cuaderno. Sacó discretamente los cinco papelitos de su bolsillo y abortó su misión de sobrevivencia: los leyó.

"_No soy estúpido, idiota"_

"_¿Estás así por esta tarde, entonces?"_

"_Rin, respóndeme"_

"_Rin, deja de ignorarme"_

"_Si no quieres sólo dímelo"_

Y finalmente aquel "_Te quiero_" volador.

No llegaron más mensajes durante el resto de la clase.

De la misma forma, tampoco regresó su concentración.

_._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_12:51 p.m._

.

Rin entró en pánico.

Tras la serie de mensajes y pensarlo un poco había decido confirmarle a Sousuke que todo era por lo de esa tarde, que en realidad era pésimo esperando y que, por supuesto, era su culpa por ser tan… _él_ para sus cosas. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba imaginar cómo seguiría la conversación, de una forma u otra estaba seguro que acabarían escondidos por ahí, con Sousuke casi devorándoselo durante la hora de almuerzo justo antes de ir a entrenar.

No estaba en contra de la idea de Sousuke y él metidos en algún rincón de la academia besándose, el problema estaba en que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esto que comenzaba a tener con el castaño entorpeciera los entrenamientos.

Y el entrenamiento de ese día era importante, las locales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

_._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_1:01 p.m._

.

Rin salió de su sala apenas la campana anunció el receso del almuerzo dejando a Sousuke atrás, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada. Sabía que Sousuke lo seguiría. Sabía que Sousuke _sabía_ dónde encontrarlo, si es que quería hacerlo tras ser ignorado durante media mañana, así que debía huir rápido para encontrar un buen lugar donde esconderse.

No consideró, dentro de su escape, la posibilidad de que Sousuke bloqueara su avance justo en la escalera que daba al primer piso, en vez de dejarlo huir y luego alcanzarlo.

—¿Te hice algo? —preguntó sin rodeos, mientras un grupo de chicos pasaba corriendo junto a ellos.

—¿Qué podrías hacerme, eh? —respondió Rin evasivo, evitando mirarle a los ojos al hacerlo.

—No sé, algo como forzarte a acostarte conmigo, por ejemplo.

Rin alzó la vista de inmediato, primero para verlo fijamente a él, incrédulo, y luego para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado eso. Por supuesto, Sousuke no era tonto y no había nadie en el pasillo cuando lo dijo, todos seguían en sus respectivas salas, posiblemente recién levantándose de sus asientos y reuniéndose con sus grupos para ir a comer.

Intentó articular una respuesta, pero le parecía que la afirmación era tan tonta que no tenía como refutarla… que no fuera riéndose, claro.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Sousuke, conservando la distancia pero bajando el brazo con que tapaba la escalera.

—No me estás_ forzando_ a acostarme contigo, Sousuke —aclaró entonces, sin acercarse.

—¿Entonces? —frunció el ceño.

Una de las puertas cercanas a la escalera se abrió y unos cuantos chicos salieron, ambos se movieron de donde estaban, despejando el espacio. Unos segundos más tarde se abrió otra, con lo que Sousuke pensó que ya no conseguiría su respuesta y miró a Rin frustrado.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó, su tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal traicionándolo. Esa mañana habían estado abrazados en la cama, habían estado jugueteando incluso y Rin no parecía molesto. ¿Por qué ya no quería, entonces?

Rin se llevó una mano a las sienes y comenzó a masajearlas. _Dios, por qué yo, por qué él_.

—Mira, no es que hayas hecho algo… —comenzó, pasando junto a Sousuke —. Bajemos, ven —le dijo al hacerlo, esperando a que se moviera para seguir hablando —. Soy yo, ¿entiendes? No soy bueno emmh… esperando y… yo…

—¡Rin-sempaaaaaai!

La voz se escuchó relativamente lejos, pero bastó con que voltearan para que Mikoshiba les saltara encima e hiciera pucheros. Sousuke no alcanzó a entender qué vino después de "no soy bueno", pero sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada en frente de aquel revoltoso chiquillo.

—Rin-sempai, Nitori-sempai me contó que anoche lo ayudaron a entrenar, ¡qué injusto!

—¡Rin-sempai!

Ahora era la voz suave de Ai la que los alcanzó. Venía corriendo, justo detrás de Momo, y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Quería saber dónde estaba anoche y le dije, ¡no pensé que vendría así, lo siento!

—Aaaah, pero si Nitori-sempai no hizo nada malo, ¡no te disculpes! —alegó Momo golpeándolo en el hombro.

—No importa, Ai, en serio —le aseguró Rin entonces, revolviéndole el cabello con una sonrisa en los labios —. Pero como castigo te tocará mostrarle tu rutina hoy, para que se quede quieto unos minutos.

—¡Pero-!

—¿No quieres que se quede callado un rato?

—¡Rin-sempai, qué cruel! —reclamó Momo, entonces.

Ai vio la sonrisa divertida de Rin, luego el gesto infantil en Momo y rió.

—Sí… sí, claro que sí.

—¡Nitori-sempai!

—¡Ya para de quejarte, Momo! Vayan a almorzar, los dos. Nos vemos en un rato.

Ai agarró a Momotarou de un brazo, hizo una leve reverencia y lo arrastró lejos de allí.

Rin sonreía. Volteó a mirar a Sousuke y lo encontró sonriéndole de vuelta.

—De acuerdo, sigues siendo tú, al menos —sentenció, acercándose lo que le pareció "una distancia prudente" —. ¿Por qué intentaste escaparte de mí?

—Porque tenemos que ir a entrenar y no quiero que terminemos en ninguna otra parte.

—¿Ah?

Y ahí estaba, tendría que decirle todo y era precisamente eso lo que no quería. Comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, consciente de que Sousuke, sin comprender, caminaba a su lado.

—Me pone nervioso pensar en esta tarde —susurró, en un tono con que estaba seguro Sousuke alcanzaba a oírlo —. Pensé que… si te decía todo lo que estaba pensando durante clases, te pondrías como anoche y eso afectaría la práctica.

Sousuke se detuvo al escuchar toda aquella explicación. Rin siguió caminando, sin siquiera considerar detenerse, cuando escuchó unas carcajadas a su espalda y luego Sousuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Sabes que te ves lindo cuando te pones rojo? —le preguntó sonriendo. Rin enterró un poco la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

—No veo que tiene que ver eso con…

—Nada, solo que estás rojo ahora.

Estaban a punto de alcanzar el comedor cuando Sousuke jaló de él y lo guió hacia la derecha, Rin puso algo de resistencia, pero Sousuke no pareció prestarle la más mínima atención. Rin se dio cuenta de que iban hacia la piscina.

—¿No piensas ir a comer? —preguntó, mirando por sobre su hombro en dirección a la puerta que varios compañeros cruzaban.

—_Voy_ a ir a comer —aseveró el más alto.

Sousuke no soltó su agarre durante todo el camino. No siguieron hablando, lo que alteró aun más los nervios de Rin. Entraron al edificio en que se encontraba la piscina y Sousuke lo guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la pequeña y acogedora sala de reuniones más allá de los vestidores. Rin comenzaba a imaginar lo que Sousuke quería y estuvo a punto de escapar cuando este aprisionó su muñeca.

—¿Sabes que aquí no podemos comer, cierto?

—¿Sabes a qué me refería con _comer_, cierto?

—Sousuke no podemos-

—No vamos.

—¡Ves por qué quería evitarte!

Sousuke rió divertido con ese comentario mientras le echaba el seguro a la puerta y se alejaba de ella.

—¿De verdad era por eso que querías arrancar? No voy a entorpecer la práctica Rin, puedo esperar a tener sexo contigo una vez que terminemos, sabes que el entrenamiento me importa tanto como a ti, ¿no? —giró una silla de la mesa de reuniones y se sentó mirando a Rin. Este le devolvió la mirada, desconfiado —. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—… Sí —suspiró Rin, olvidando sus intentos de escape y acercándose al castaño. De pronto ya no le parecía tan mala idea estar ahí, después de todo. Él podía resistir y si Sousuke también podía… es decir, ya estaban solos, ya estaba ahí—. Entonces —comenzó, sentándose sobre Sousuke con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, pasándole los brazos por el cuello —… _comer_, ¿ah?

Sousuke sonrió antes de atrapar sus labios en un necesitado beso.

—_Comer_, sí.

Si bien su preocupación por el entrenamiento era igual a la de Rin, eso no le impidió meter sus manos bajo la polera negra del uniforme del pelirrojo y pasarla por sobre su cabeza, dejándolo únicamente en pantalones sobre su regazo. Tampoco le impidió apretar sus caderas con fuerza ni verse tentado a desabotonarle el pantalón, pero resistió el último impulso y en lugar de eso paseó sus manos por su blanca espalda hasta alcanzar el borde de la tela de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta, metiéndolas luego dentro para, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido que llevó a Rin a otro mundo y lo obligó a sostenerse con fuerza de sus hombros, aprisionar su trasero.

—Dijiste que-

—Créeme, sé muy bien lo que dije y ya lo estoy lamentando.

Apartó sus manos con dificultad, quedándose quieto un momento antes de que intentara algo que molestara a Rin, su cabeza se nublaba de solo tenerlo así de cerca. Para su sorpresa, fue Rin quien inició el siguiente contacto, sin reclamos porque volviese a mostrarse _tan_ interesado en su trasero. Se había apartado un poco, solo un poco, pero también se había inclinado en busca de sus labios y, con sus propias manos, guiaba las de Sousuke hasta sus muslos.

—Allí… allí estás bien —susurró entre besos.

Sousuke hizo lo posible por mantenerse a raya y Rin por no decirle que mandaran todo al carajo y lo hicieran allí, en ese preciso instante. Después de todo, era un buen capitán y no quería fallar por algo que, de verdad, podía esperar un par de horas.

Finalmente, todas esas preocupaciones que tuviese durante la mañana habían desaparecido tras este encuentro: Sousuke podía hacer cualquiera de las cosas que había imaginado que le hacía, él estaba más que dispuesto a recibirlo.

**_Continuará…_**

_._

* * *

.

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal? Apuesto a que muchas quieren ir a comer con nuestros Samezuka ahora, ¿ah? Pero bueno, quiero que sepan que tengo un borrador del próximo capítulo, pero hay una duda existencial que no me deja terminarlo así que, si quieren darme un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, me gustaría que me contaran: ¿Quieren a Sousuke esposando a Rin, a Rin esposando a Sousuke o que juguemos sin esposas? Hasta ahora el juego va sin esposas, pero las sugerencias son bien recibidas porque aun estoy indecisa. ;D

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Estaré actualizando en una semana justa, es decir, el domingo 18 (a menos quue me vaya a la playa, ahí sería unos días después, so sad). Así que tienen unos días para decirme cómo prefieren a los chicos, muajajajajá.

PD: Ahora mismo terminaré de responder los comentarios de la primera parte, muchos cariños para todos quienes escribieron durante este tiempo.

**Saku***

**2015.01.11**


End file.
